


Aftermath

by ivarara



Series: other hk writing [8]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: i'll rip the angst from this world with my teeth and replace it, ill give this fella a good life. mark my words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: The Hollow Knight is freed. No longer contained, tortured within the Black Temple. What has the world become now?
Series: other hk writing [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558498
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> friends on the discord server kept writing heart-wrenching angst for this fella so i decided to take it upon myself to free them from this hellscape with my dirty little hands

> _How long have you slept, dreaming of what the world has become because of you?_
> 
> _How long has it been just an idea, a niggling thought in the back of your mind?_

Awakening-- truly awakening, no false, grandiose vision their mind concocted for them-- in the Black Temple after the Radiance was defeated felt surreal.

No more voices. No more torment. No more bindings, no more thoughts plaguing their supposedly-empty mind.

No more _Her_. She was gone.

But _they_ were here.

The tiny vessel looks up to their sibling in wonder as they come to. _Such a short, stout thing,_ they think to themself. _I was once like that._

 _ **You were once pure,**_ another voice rages. **_You were once perfect. But look at you now, vessel. You have failed, you have faulted your task at hand. You should not be here. You--_**

“Sibling?” A voice calls out. Surely not a vessel, for they had no ability to speak. But the voice was familiar, from their childhood. Images of playing, dashing around the Palace in games of tag or races through grand hallways.

“Sibling?” the voice asks again. “Are you…” _Alright? Aware? Sentient?_

Slowly, the Knight looks over to her, _her._

Hornet.

The recognition flits in her posture as she struggles to maintain composure. For how long had she lived, knowing her true sibling was locked in here? Does she know how it feels to see her after so long, ever so long, to see a familiar face at first?

“You are free now,” she speaks neutrally. “Do as you please.” She turns to the tiny vessel at their feet. “Ghost, leave them be. They have their own mind now, allow them to make their own decisions.”

The Knight tilts their head.

“You,” she points her needle and thread at them in a gesture far from threatening. “You are free. The Radiance has been defeated, banished from this place. Thanks to your help.” She lowers her head and closes her eyes. “Thank you, sibling.”

She’s thanking them? It should be the other way around! She saved them from an eternity’s worth of suffering, of sitting with someone else’s voice in their mind, someone else’s will commanding what they think and do.

The small vessel, Ghost, petulantly stays at the Knight’s side, where the older vessel kneels. They can feel the likeliness of their forms, the Void that flows in their bodies and under their masks. Something closer than what the Knight had with Hornet: Hornet was bound by family, yes, but she was not a vessel.

They felt it: _care, concern, stubbornness._

“Ghost,” Hornet barks. “They are free to choose what they will. You are not to pressure them, understood?”

Ghost responds by sitting down at the Knight’s knees defiantly.

Hornet huffs. “I said we’d let them sort things out before we offered that.”

Offered what?

Ghost looks up to them hopefully. _Stay_ , their bond spoke. _Stay, live, thrive. Explore!_

The Knight looks down at them, sees their wide, pleading eyes, and then back to Hornet.

Hornet sighs defeatedly. “Hollow Knight, you are free now. You have no duties binding you to this place. You do what you want.” She pauses. “One of your options, if you choose, is to house with Ghost and myself. We--”

Ghost wriggles at the Knight’s knees excitedly. _Stay, stay, stay!_

“We have secured a home big enough for the two of-- or possibly three of us, if necessary. But you are free to choose what you do. Stay with us, go on your own way, whatever your mind demands of you. Your mind,” she emphasizes.

What did their mind want? _Peace_ , their mind and very soul begged. _Peace, happiness, rest._

 _Peace? Rest? You fool, you are nothing deserving of it,_ the harsh voice roars, an echo of Hers. _You do not deserve peace and rest and happiness. You deserve punishment for your liability, punishment for failing and faltering in your duty._

Something tugs the bottom of their cloak. The Knight looks down to see Ghost. Their eyes are wide, imploring. _Do not listen to that voice,_ they beg. _That voice does not control you anymore. Do what you want._

And the Knight wanted happiness and peace with their siblings.

Shakily, somewhat unintelligible with only one hand, they sign out the words to Hornet. _Stay, live. Thrive._

Hornet narrows her eyes as she struggles to translate the language--meant for two hands, not merely one, but what is one to do?-- before they widen and she nods.

“You wish to stay with us?”

Ghost is practically vibrating at their knees. _Yes, yes!_

The Knight nods slowly. 

“Come then,” she approaches and helps the Knight to their feet. They tower over her now, contrary to how it had been as children. “To your new home we go, and we’ll find you some peace and happiness. Right, Ghost?”

Ghost signs something quickly, then holds their hands together as if begging.

Hornet sighs heavily and relents. “Yes. We’ll find you some hot chocolate as well.”


End file.
